Conventional means for closing a wound or approximating tissue includes passing a needle and the suture through the sides of the tissue separation, drawing a tension on the suture to approximate the tissue and tying the ends of the suture together to hold the tissues in place for healing. This procedural sequence is satisfactory when medical personnel are operating on an exterior part of the body. It does not work so conveniently in closing intracorporeal laparoscopic incisions or approximating tissues.